The Unexplainable Philosophy of Wormmon!
by TEMBWBAM
Summary: Worked on while Ken was still 'bad'. What does Wormmon learn about life and people when living amongst such extraordinary beings like the Digidestined...?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Gonna Learn Something!

****

TUPOW

The Unexplainable Philosophy Of Wormmon!

By **Incognito** Email Address: Digincognito@email.com

************

Hey, Incognito here. Uh, please bare with me. Dark Destiny…I still have some clogs to work out. Enjoy this while I'm all over the place o_O

************

****

That's it! I'm gonna learn something!

I was sleeping comfortably…well, actually I was kinda cold. It's always a bit chilly in the tower, but I got used to it. After-all, Ken built this place. I think he knew what he was doing. I also missed Ken a lot. He was back in his world, doing his things. 

Ken always left me here. That upset me a bit, but I'd knew he'd come back. He's got things he's setting up here. Ken's got big plans, real big plans! And I'm going to be a part of them….well…if he lets me.

That chilling thought was what roused me out of sleep. There I lay in my little corner, shivering just a little bit, waiting for Ken to come back. I knew he'd be back soon. I felt it in my bone…er…um…digi-flesh!

That's when I noticed the door to the War Room open up, there was Ken, striding in, looking sharp as ever with those glasses of his. I thought he looked kinda funny with those glasses on, but I never tell him that. Actually, one time he caught me laughing at him once. He nearly kicked me, demanding what was going through my head. I guess it was my fault, I shouldn't have laughed at him.

So Ken walked up the the big table in the middle of the _room (he was carrying a bag…I wondered what that was about_? ) and I crawled over to meet him. He didn't seem too happy to see me, but then, what else is new? "What …are you still here?" he asked me grumpily.

I nodded and crawled up to the table. Ken sighed. He was stuck with me, whether he liked it or not…and I don't think liked it. He didn't like the fact that I was puny, while the others Digimon turned into real warriors.

I wish I knew their secret. Then maybe Ken'd like me.

So, I saw him sit down and pulled his bag up to the table. He unzipped it and took out some….books! Lots of them. Strategy and War books I bet. I can't read lots, but he can. Ken was a genius. He was so smart, he thought me some words. I saw the words '_war'_ and '_plan'_ and '_theory'_ on the covers on these books. Ken was gonna study again.

This was great, I loved watching Ken study. I always hoped, I'd learn more from him, since he's so smart you know. He took out many diagrams and started to read. I crawled up real close to get a good look….but I guess that bugged Ken. He took off his glasses and sighed at me.

"What're you doing?"

I just looked at him, hoping he wouldn't get mad. He nodded at me again and said. "Why don't you make yourself useful, and get sparse."

I didn't know what'd I'd do, but Ken just told me, "Maybe you can learn to actually use that puny body of yours and fight like a Digimon." With that, he picked me up by my neckpiece and set me on the ground.

Well that was real devastating. I crawled away from him, leaving him to go back to his studying. I looked back at him before I left the room. Maybe….maybe I can do it…

Maybe I can learn! But if I can't learn from Ken…who will I learn from.

I languished outside of the War Room for a few minutes. I was thinking who I could learn some stuff from.

Uh….maybe the Elekmon…no he doesn't like Ken that much.

The Gizamon aren't really that smart either.

Maybe the Botamon…wait a minute! They're kids!

Ahh! I wracked my brain until I slumped to the ground. I had to learn something…I could impress Ken, and he'd finally like me as his Digimon.

I wondered what Ken was doing in the War Room. Probably planning something for the Digiworld. Maybe the other DigiDestined too…

That's when I thought, "Wait a minute!". I smiled, I thought of something so smart it was worthy of the Digimon Kaizer himself!

I concentrated on the ground below me, and started digging, digging as fast as I could. The energy hole I dug went deeper and deeper, until I fell out of the Digiworld.

************

The ground was soft and it smelled weird, so I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I pushed until my head popped out of the dirt and grass. Wow, the sun was so bright you could hardly see. I squinted my eyes and got a good look on the ground.

Right then, a ball whizzed right by my head. It nearly killed me! I freaked and ducked back into the ground. The ball bounced once, and was then kicked by someone. A human kid!

I found that strange, so I peeked up again, and there was an army of kids running towards me. I figured that they were and army because they were all dressed the same, with weird red shirts and blue shorts…and very high socks. Oh yeah, their feet had spikes on them. If those weren't weapons, I don't know what are.

So I ducked back into the ground again, and the army ran right by me. It seemed they were attacking that white ball. This was too freaky, I hopped out of there and shimmied up the nearest tree. There were some little animals there, and I shooed them away. Now I had a good look at the war.

Well…the end of the war anyway. These humans sure had weird rules of engagement. A whistle blew, and the kids stopped the fighting. Then they shook hands and left. I shook my head, you can't get anything done like that. Still, it was neat to watch. 

Then I noticed one of the players getting off the battle field. She was tall and had short cropped orangy colored hair. Hey, I knew her! She was one of the kids that fought in the Digiworld! Yeah! I forgot her name, but I knew her friend Biyomon. She tried to peck me once. I didn't appreciate that…but she was Garudomon at the time, so I let her have her way.

Anyway, the point is, I finally caught hold of a DigiDestined…uh…ex anyway. Who cares! I could still learn stuff from her. I quickly leapt down the tree, and snuck into a bag that she had next to her. She was changing shoes, and she put the spiky ones in the bag with me.

They stank, real bad. It was even more torturous when she zipped the bag up and took me away.

************

When she unzipped the bag, I finally released my breath and took in some sweet air! The girl looked around like she heard something, so I held my breath again. The air wasn't that sweet anyway, it was kind of like inside the bag….at least it smelled a little more soapy.

Another girl sat next to the one I was sneaking on. She had long brown hair and a towel around herself. "So, a few days left till the big day, Eh Sora?" she said.

Sora eh….that's right. I forgot.

Sora looked at the girl, she didn't look to interested. "Yeah" she said…kind of despondently. "Big Grad party. Should be a hoot."

"It's the end of Grade 8 Sora!" the other girl persisted. "You should be a little more interested!" Sora just shrugged. The girl kinda looked at her slyly now. "So, who's taking you?"

Sora stared at the ground, then got up and start to undress. Yow! Humans are SO weird! "I don't know" was all she said, while she was doing that…undressing thing.

"You don't know!?" The other girl asked. "Sora, it was a rhetorical question! I meant, has Taichi agreed to ask you or not?"

Rhe-to-ri-cal. I'm sure it meant old and historic. Or maybe fatty. Um..wait…Taichi. I remember that name. Who was that again?

Well, when Sora heard the name she whipped around at the girl angrily. "Maybe I don't want to go with Tai." She said suddenly. "Did you ever think about that!?" She seemed kind of upset…then she wrapped a towel around herself and left.

The other girl was just as perplexed as I was. What's the deal? And what's a Grad party? And what's a Grade 8? These great mysteries were floating around in my brain when the girl did something inexplicable [ Ken thought me that word. He used it to describe me. Isn't he great? ] The girl started going through Sora's bag.

Well, I didn't think that was all well and good. "Hey," I said. You shouldn't do that."

The girl stared at me, and gave me a look as if I was some kind of freak or something.

The nerve!

"Hey, listen to me!" I continued. "You should apologize! What were you doing going through her stuff anyway?"

The girl just fell down. I think she was asleep. In anycase, it caused a big commotion, so I got out of Sora's bag and dug my magic hole back to Digiworld.

************

When I got back, Ken was still plugging away at his studies. I smiled, if he was so smart because he studied a lot, I was gonna become ultra smart too! Just like Ken!

He turned around and saw me coming in. "Where'd you go?" he asked me.

"Studying." I said meekly. I was real shy around Ken. I wanted to talk lots, but Ken didn't seem interested, so I stayed quiet. 

Ken looked at me a moment and then shrugged. "Okay." He said. "Keep at it." 

WOW! Encouragement! This was too sweet! I nodded enthusiastically and left the door. Outside, I thought for a moment, then started digging myself out of Digiworld.

This Sora gave me a lot of info to study on. What was this Grade 8, and what was a Grad Party? Why'd you have to take other people to it…and what's her problem with taking Taichi? I was going to answer all these questions and more. I had to, if Ken's going to finally like me as his Digimon.

And besides, even when they're not fighting, these kids can be so interesting….

To be continued…maybe?

************

So what did you think? Uh….real silly, I know. *_Incognito Shrugs, and checks the bag over his head is secure_.* Anyway, I thought a light hearted fic would get me thinking better for DarkDestiny. And I'm trying my hand at human angst and romance o_O. Tell me what you think…you know…like if it's worth continuing. Oh, and I'm sorry about the **accuracy**. I don't know if Wormmon can really talk or not, and I screwed up the timeline a bit…sorry….I'm assuming it for the purpose of this fic. Have a good one. -**Incognito Likes Final Fantasy Music.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who to follow....

****

TUPOW [2]

****

The Unexplainable Philosophy of Wormmon, Part 2

From: Incognito [digincognito@email.com]

__

It seems the trend to recall what's happened last chapter. It's a good trend! Here it goes!

Wormmon was feeling…well dumb. The only thing he wants in this world is for Digimon Kaizer to accept him as his Digimon. Wormmon felt the only way to do this was to study hard and become a genius like Kaizer. So, Wormmon fell to the Real World, and followed the DigiDestined Sora, where he learned that there was something going on between her and Tai. What is it? Wormmon is determined to find out.

************

****

WHO TO FOLLOW?

It was mid-afternoon when I fell out of Digiworld, and found myself in the middle of fast moving metal dealies with wheels. Ahhh! I didn't want to get crushed I'm just a big worm after all, so I leaped up onto a metal tree….one with three lights that kept blinking…you know the kind.

I looked around, a bit confused, but then I saw them; two kids, a tall skinny girl was walking along with some big-haired guy. I thought I recognized them from before… so I leapt a few feet behind him, and crawled fast. Now I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"So…what you got planned for Friday?"

The girl shrugged. "Hanging out with **Dai** and **Ru** I guess." She said. Then she looked up at the big-haired guy. "What about you **Tai?** You're taking Sora right?"

Tai…Ah, **Taichi**! Taichi. So that's him.

Taichi seemed a bit disheartened by the girls question. "Well…yeah. I mean…if she wants." He said nervously.

The girl stopped, turned and confronted him right there in the middle of the sidewalk, causing me to hide in some bushes. "What do you mean '_if she wants!?_'" she said. She put her hands on her hips and continued. " I think Sora would be too pleased to have you take her."

Taichi grinned sarcastically. "Come on **Kari**, you should be able to tell me how it feels to juggle two guys around."

The girl..( Kari was her name. **Hikari!** I knew I remembered her! I have to write down their names. )..started blushing furiously. "I'm not doing that…" she mumbled.

"Really." Taichi grinned further. "So who's the lucky guy?** T.K**. or **Dai**?"

"Neither!" Hikari blasted. "They're just my friends and comrades…OK!?" her face lied for her, I could see it plainly. I was good at catching those kinds of things. She turned and started up the sidewalk again. "Besides, this isn't about me. I don't have the Grad Party and Dance coming up. This is about you, Sora.."

"Don't say it." Taichi started

"and Mat!" Kari finished anyway. Ooooh I could see the look on Taichi's face when this 'Mat' fellow's name was mentioned… yeah, he wasn't too happy.

Hikari saw the look on his face. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Her brother just shook his face sadly. "I don't know what's with her." He said sadly. "She can't just let him go, let him do what he wants." Taichi shrugged and started. "He's as much as said he doesn't want anything more to do with us….maybe if she could just let him go…"

Wow, this was real interesting. They stopped talking for the while, and continued to walk home. I homed in on their signature and burrowed underground. I didn't want anyone to see me…and now that I was underground, they wouldn't. { See Ken! I am smart! }. This was the way I followed them all the way to their home.

*********

When they reached a big apartment building, they were greeted by a surprise. Sora was there, waiting for them at the entrance. The two siblings walked up to her.

"Hi." Hikari said smiling. Taichi didn't say anything, he just looked at Sora. Sora smiled back at the girl then glanced at Taichi.

"I just wanted to drop off this book you asked for Kari." She said, and handed her a thick volume….not as thick as the ones Ken reads, but thick enough. Kari took it, bowing graciously. "Well.." Sora started, "I gotta go, I'm kinda in a hurry." 

With that, she started to walk towards this thin metal tree with a yellow sign on it. I think it read 'BUS' or something, it was waaay on the other side of the street.. 

Taichi caught up to her. "Hold on!" he said, grabbing her arm. Sora turned, not looking at him in the eye. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere." Sora said. Another lie! What's with these people and lying!

At least Taichi was smart enough to catch it too. "You're going to Mat's aren't you?"

This time, Sora looked at him in the eye. "Let me go Tai." She demanded quietly. Taichi released her immediately, and she continued towards the…umm…BUS…thingy.

"You should just let him go Sora!" Taichi called back after her. "It's what he wants! Sora!" 

She just kept right on walking.

I looked back at Taichi from my hiding place in a box full of envelopes and papers. "Damn it, Sora." He hissed quietly.

"Why don't you……..damn it! Why don't you wake up!" He left in the opposite direction. 

I didn't know where he was going, but it wasn't in the direction Sora went, and it wasn't into the building Hikari went. Ahhh! This was so interesting. I was learning so much!….as soon as I can figure out what it all means, I'll be a genius!

Right now, I was stuck with who to follow., Hikari was going inside the building, who knew where Taichi was going, and Sora was going to see Mat…despite warnings to the contrary. I had to follow one of them to keep learning….

….but who was I going to follow.

****

TO BE CONTINUED

****

Incognito: _Short, real short. I know. Sorry. Next one will be longer, I hope._ _Well…who does Wormmon follow? Tai to wherever…Hikari inside the house, or Sora to see Mat. You tell me! **Vote** for who Wormmon follows in a Review. And what's going on between the DigiDestined. Even in peacetime they don't get a break J . See ya._


End file.
